vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Vocaloid Wiki talk:Community Portal/Archive 2
This is an archive of past discussions. Do not edit the contents of this page. If you wish to start a new discussion or revive an old one, please do so on the current talk page. ---- O-Vocaloid Wiki: Manual of Style Pages: Western style or Japanese style It has been mention in this poll http://vocaloid.wikia.com/index.php?title=Template:Currentpoll&oldid=21761 that the Japanese style is preferred, but this yet has to be voted by the community and not a poll since any one can vote again by swapping computers in another ip address. The proper way we will do this is by having a vote here to who approves of the proper style by community members. Currently Hatsune Miku has been moved and I merged the history, the other Vocaloids will be moved as soon as this closes as successful. Thank you Antonio Lopez (talk) 18:02, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Support :"Support Eastern Order / Surname name first" I would really like to move the pages to Japanese order some time next year. It matches the products box and it is sticking to the original order. Currently, as you know, Hatsune Miku is the only page like this, the others were going to change but the original Admin was too busy to continue. -- Bunai82 (talk) 20:07, December 31, 2010 (UTC) :Support fully, this is no grounds for it being this way as it is. The product name is what we go by. Incidentally, on names, technically SF-A2's full name is "SF-A2; code name miki" according to her box. While we're on the subject of renaming, how do you think this one should be handled? VY1 is known as "VY1" not "VY1 Mizki", thus, the EXACT name on miki must be questioned. Is it fine to have her as it is? One-Winged Hawk 20:37, December 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Checking out AH's site, but besides a small display there isn't much to go by. Though it seems it is typed as "Code Name SF-A2 miki". Obviously her name isn't "code name" lol since VY1 was referred to that as well. So I believe "code name" can be removed as it is like saying One-Winged Hawk.AKA.Angel Emfrbl, so I wouldn't say 'One-Winged Hawk.AKA.' every time I mentioned you. Fanbase wise some just shorten it to miki, but SF-A2 miki is far more recognizable and likely what AH was going for even though the "code name" appears in the middle. -- Bunai82 (talk) 21:18, December 31, 2010 (UTC) :::Right, I vote we leave it as it is because that is just too confusing for me! XD :::Oh well, could be worst, could be dealing with Gackpoid also... One-Winged Hawk 21:26, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Oppose :"Oppose Eastern Order / Keep Western Order" Neutral :"Neither Support nor Oppose / Discuss" Pages: Criteria for songs? Is there a criteria for the songs added to the wikia overall? I know I pushed each page to 20 songs in order for all Vocaloids to have a wider song examples. That seems to have worked out quite well on those pages. However... Someone just asked recently about this and pointed out Sweet Ann's page has some songs that depending on opinions might not be that great. Part of me point out for Sweet Ann, songs like "this rush" aren't that brilliant, however she doesn't overall have many orginal songs to begin with. So, do you remove that song, OR keep it? Right now, I lean towards "keep" until more songs come along. But regardless, what are everyone's views. One-Winged Hawk 18:06, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Translating: Name Titles / Subtitles / Interpenetrations .etc Pages: Fanmades / Derivatives / Mascots / Producers .etc *Spicing up the this Wiki O-Vocaloid Wiki: Site Maintenance * Site maintenance * Candidates for deletion * Special:UnusedFiles New Logo Well, Miku is good and all but I'm think we need a more "open" logo instead of a Miku focused, theres a reason for that I add. Suggestions? One-Winged Hawk 13:09, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Seeing as how Oasis makes things a banner. bleh. How about Vocaloid in large letters, wiki in small, and then a musical note Symbol: Octaves. Now it is a matter of color for the letters. -- Bunai82 (talk) 20:14, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :I missed this... Give it a try. One-Winged Hawk 22:18, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ::I went with Miku colors, seems to fit. Then again, I don't have any fancy program to create a nice banner. So this was bitmap and shrinking and cutting lol. There are far to many Vocaloid to shove into the banner. For now... eh -- Bunai82 (talk) 00:40, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Appearance Since the original color was sea greenish, as I assume to match Miku, is that color going to be present again / is it wanted? It was easy on the eyes. I defiantly don't want any pinks or yellows. -- Bunai82 (talk) 20:14, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :The yellow is discomforting to the eyes. At least blue was a more relaxing colour. I'm for a change. >_<' One-Winged Hawk 22:53, November 22, 2010 (UTC) ::I am unsure of how to change BGs for Monobook... I took a look at the css and my brain cracked. I could try to get it to look like Oasis by color, if I figure out the coding. -- Bunai82 (talk) 00:41, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :::Well, take your time, last thing you need is to screw up. ;-o :::BTW, when the forums fixed (hopefully) later this week, is it possible to add the forum the side bar to make it stand out more. Don't need it yet, because its not even fixed yet. One-Winged Hawk 21:10, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Images: Relevant / Irrelevant / Unused .etc There is a host of images on the site that aren't being added to pages. Someone needs to clear out the back log of unused images. Wikias are not hosting sites, and having them on the databanks without use brings into question many probelsm with copyright. One-Winged Hawk 11:40, June 23, 2010 (UTC) I've had enough, the admin here won't delete images then I'm seeking out the staff to get someone elected to remove the images. One-Winged Hawk 13:04, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Now Seeking Help from Wikia staff Okay the calls out, I'm waiting for the wikia staff to get back on how we can resolve this problem, because its getting out of hand, we NEED an active admin her. Regardless of who the current admin is, if they sit there and do nothing to maintain a wikia by doing basic things like deleting files then another is better in the post. I know theres one particular admin here I'd like to have enough power to at least delete pages and images, thats all we need. It was the newest video that uploaded to our site that made me seek this out. If you're not uploading for use on the wikia, you shouldn't be uploading at all. Once the situations sorted, I'll also put up all the old vids we have on delete note on them all. Right now, things are just getting out of hand. One-Winged Hawk 13:15, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :I'm hoping also on a note here, that our current admin doesn't need to be removed, since thats not the intention and I know of one other wikia where there is more then one. But I'm waiting to see the wikia staff response on the call on what we have to do, because our admin isn't exactly inactive, theres just no one doing the clean up job and its getting worst. Thats all I want to resolve here. :And dammit, I want someone to draw the verdict on the Japanese or American style of names as well since we've all voted "for" change to Japanese style but the admin is the only one who can declare the overall response. One-Winged Hawk 13:25, November 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Also the admin can also do this; Go to Special:UserRights, enter the username you want to promote and click Edit user groups. But thats not even been done. Okay now I've got everything oon how things are not happening on this front pff my chest, I'm going to sit off the wikia for the rest of the day. One-Winged Hawk 13:28, November 22, 2010 (UTC) I sent an email myself and got a reply, but we need some names to nominate. I really want this place to get in order by next year, because if these images and dead pages stay longer, that is just disappointing. -- Bunai82 (talk) 01:19, December 20, 2010 (UTC) :****! I forgot to do that myself yesturday! :-O :Lets see... You, O Herman, Blacksaingrain, are the ones currently editing a lot since my last suggestion list. The others haven't been aroudn so much so now its a toss up between the 3 of you which actually makes things a lot easier to deal with. Black should have been on the list as well, but at the time wasn't editing so much. So really, those 3 are basically the 3 nominees. :The things we need the new staff to do; purge the images, delete the half-thought fanmades. These two things need fixing ASASP as soon as their elected. So yeah. One-Winged Hawk 09:35, December 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Also note, perhaps included might be Evolotia, but Evo's only been with us since October, is that long enough? Otherwise, theres the 4th one. One-Winged Hawk 09:37, December 20, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm going through the unused photos... And trying to speed up the fanmade re-organisation process... Ouch! over 500 unused photos and most are suppose to be deleted. We need to sort this out. T_T One-Winged Hawk 14:46, December 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Jez! My wrist hurts going through that list, I can't do no more today, I'll have to go through this throughout the week in digs. Oh Bunai hun, I don't know perhaps this vote needs its own page? You've got 4 nominees and it would mean the page could be the center focus. One-Winged Hawk 15:08, December 20, 2010 (UTC) :You need a Wikia staff member or official helper or some such to create new admins. There's no limit on the number of admins. Use your "Contact Wikia" link. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 00:01, December 21, 2010 (UTC) ::I know I tried that once. I also tried another method. We just need someone to get things started again around here. One-Winged Hawk 09:20, December 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Okay since I ended up with the bure-whatsit status I (I was hoping someone else would get this...), I did clear out the orphaned, unused videos and unused photos special pages. The only thing left in the photos section are fanmades, we're still sorting those out afterall. But at least a good chunk of things have gone today that we don't need. As soon as the fan mades are sorted, I can remove the rest of the stuff out of unused photos. One-Winged Hawk 13:40, December 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::Not to brag, but I was the one who contacted the Staff to help you guys out, and was expecting to be bestowed that power. You got that status because of sheer edit counts. :::: Hello Herman, Angel_Emfrbl has been promoted to bureaucrat on the wiki on the strength of nearly 6,000 edits. She is now free to appoint admins as she pleases. ::::Having handled UTAU Wiki, admin stuff is a familiar alley to me. O Herman 13:50, December 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::: I'm not familair with admin or bure-whatsit status so this is really unsettling for me. All I can do for now is delete the backlog until I get settled down because of it. I'd prefer at least one other member promoted to get some experience in here. :-/ One-Winged Hawk ::::::One of the most important differences between a bureaucrat and a sysop is that bureaucrats can almost instantly create sysops and other bureaucrats. See . Many wikis have a page with a name such as for adminship. I've just done a quick copy-n-paste from the New Zealand Wiki to start you off. Separate sections for each name, whether it was a self-nomination or someone else's nomination. Then other users say whether they support or oppose or are neutral or want more info. Go to it, folks — Robin Patterson (Talk) 15:40, December 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Thats helpful, thanks. One-Winged Hawk 16:06, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Guidelines not getting across? I'm going to make a editors handbook template when I get back from my daily chores, to at least see if we can make the guidelines more accessible. They can also be added to the side bar: <------- Here But I don't know enough about the layout edits to speak about how. One-Winged Hawk 09:05, November 23, 2010 (UTC) :I cringe at Oasis everyday. Anyway, adding the link to the front page is sort of best idea for now. But some people (like myself) don't like loading a page with a video every time, so I go to Recent instantly. So perhaps shrinking the vids should be considered. When it comes to Monobook, only the Admin has access to skin editing. -- Bunai82 (talk) 21:28, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Mee and Uu? I'm not rushing to create a page for them, at the moment theres definately two CDs coming out for them, but I'm holding back until a little more info gets passed around. One-Winged Hawk 08:40, November 25, 2010 (UTC) :Obviously lol. Still don't know if it is Vocaloid as in by use of the program or Human Vocaloid, people who's voices have been tweaked to sound like a synthesizer. -- Bunai82 (talk) 17:24, November 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Bit of pressure from the Vocaloid communitity, the page was created, but I'm not moving it to "Vocaloid". I'm not confused on if it is or not a Vocaloid despite the claims on VO forums. However, I don't want to add them yet and lets just say, theres a reason for it. I'm not saying their not Vocaloids, but I'm not saying they are either. I don't get the jest of whats going on here though with them and I'm quite surprised at it. One-Winged Hawk 00:35, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Roughing out an image guideline I'm properly going to start this this afternoon, its going to be (for now) a general image guideline policy. Also I'll work out a "editors handbook" template. Tomorrow I'm going to try and build a nevi template to link up the producers as well. Yeah - I'm booked. One-Winged Hawk 10:02, December 23, 2010 (UTC) What to do with Abandoned fanmades? As you know there is the Abandoned Fanmade Vocaloids and Derivatives, included is their desc and scattered images. I am not sure what other purpose there is in keeping them on site. I know one person created the page and is slightly maintaining it. -- Bunai82 (talk) 16:39, March 25, 2011 (UTC) :If there has been no updates in 6 months... Nix it I say. 6 months is MORE then enough time for any updates to appear if their active. One-Winged Hawk 21:29, March 25, 2011 (UTC) ::ah, seems fair. Though it is a bit annoying to go through to see what goes to what, and I get the urge to just delete anything unofficial or established (fanmades) but I am the type of person who likes organization and detail, so I will continue to try and find out whatever I can. Might as well make a redlink category for the abandons just for the sake of having them somewhere. -- Bunai82 (talk) 18:55, March 26, 2011 (UTC) :::There's a chance someone might pick them up. Kagenes are a prime example of this. Hanepochi literally dropped them long time ago, and the fans started taking over. I say put them in a page. O Herman 19:11, March 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::There are some things I don't like about Vocaloid, dealing with fan mades I admit is one of them. I'd rather focus on the voices at the core, then the things people do with them. I apologise, but I cannot really state what else to deal with them, but it seems to come down to my suggestion or O Herman's. Even if we leave them, if there really is nothing to them, then its a waste of space and we're not fanfiction.net with that note in mind. One-Winged Hawk 19:42, March 26, 2011 (UTC) :::::But remember fandom is why Vocaloid thrives. While we trash those that aren't thought-out, there are others which should get a proper treatment. I could carry out the sanitation if needed. O Herman 19:53, March 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Unfortantely, in my case I've endured over a decade of being in fandoms where the basic art level of most fans is changing the hair to bright red of a piece of offical artwork and calling it "orginal". By the time I've come to this fandom, I've already been put off fanmmades for life. You have lazy teenage hyperactive weabo fans to blame for that I'm afriad. ^_^' One-Winged Hawk 20:50, March 26, 2011 (UTC) =June 2011 - Nov 2011= This is the general discussion page for the wiki! New founders should leave a nice welcome message and encourage new visitors and editors to leave a note to get the conversation started. Topics of a new discussion should be posted at the bottom of page, please adhere to this order. The Forum:Watercooler can/should be used to discuss matters such as wanting to create a fanmade or debates on information present on the wiki. This is so even IPs users can have a say on matters. ---- O-Vocaloid Wiki: Manual of Style O-Vocaloid Wiki: Site Maintenance * Site maintenance * Candidates for deletion * Special:UnusedFiles Nav Templates Since I don't feel like posting in the various pages. Anyway, idea for the Vocaloid template, see the template -- Bunai82 (talk) 14:45, June 14, 2011 (UTC) ;Review template1 :You'll have to preview this on Wikipedia, copy/paste/preview for results Leon Lola Miriam |group2 = Japanese |list2 = Crypton Meiko Kaito }} | group2 = Vocaloid 2 | list2 = Sweet Ann Big Al Zero-G Prima Sonika Tonio |group2 = Japanese |list2 = AH-Soft SF-A2 miki Kaai Yuki Hiyama Kiyoteru Nekomura Iroha Bplats VY1 VY2 Crypton Hatsune Miku Hatsune Miku Kagamine Rin/Len Megurine Luka Internet Co Kamui Gakupo Gumi Lily Gachapoid Ki/oon Utatane Piko }} | group3 = Vocaloid 3 | list3 = Confirmed 1 male Zero-G Confirmed 2 new voicebanks |group2 = Japanese |list2 = AH-Soft Confirmed producer based project Bplats Confirmed male and female VY voicebanks in English Internet Co CUL Yamaha Ring Suzune Lui Hibiki }} | group4 = Misc. Voicebanks | list4 = CV-4Cβ Junger März PROTOTYPE β Project if… CV04 SBS Artech I-Style Project }} }} I'm fine with the template, I can't offer much more then that to this though. Just give it a try Bunai. ;-) Ah.. One more thing. Iforgothowtoaccessthispagewouldyoubelieveasitwasrightatthebottomofthesidebar. Lol. One-Winged Hawk 18:03, June 16, 2011 (UTC) :Perhaps I should make it more obvious (community portal) ^^;; Or just link the talk page directly. :I'm gonna try another template style just to see the best way to make things clear for navigation. I don't know what Aster Selene thinks would work, as I had no problem with the previous set up, but I can understand breaking it down to specific articles. -- Bunai82 (talk) 19:37, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Template:Infobox Software Ok! It took me a while figure how it worked the wikia's code, but finally I finished the first attempt for the Software's Infobox. I put the test in the Sandbox Adept-eX 01:14, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :Okay... you should remove the underscores. :What pages are these going to be for? -- Bunai82 (talk) 01:47, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ::I hate wikia's coding >.>;;;... Done! Don't you remember than I commented that the software's articles should have their own infobox. ::Yeah, I also wanted to know specifically (like how it would be done) XD since I often don't see software infoboxes, though I do see company based ones. Good luck updating. ::And yeah, I wish I had coding skills to work with this website in general, I study a bit but it comes out "blegh" -- Bunai82 (talk) 03:03, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Permission? Okay guys, I'm sorry but is it possible for you guys to give allowance for a project here? I'm not going to add it to the wikia unless you guys are alright with me doing so. Basically, recently Anders confirmed something wonderful, that if demand for the PowerFX and Zero-G Vocaloids was there they'd consider updating them to the Vocaloid 3 engine. So I was wondering, if you guys would let me set up something on the main page and run from the Wikia, a project to gather support and demand for these guys? I already approached a Engloid club on Deviantart for support, I'll have to run this elsewhere anyway if you guys are against it. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 17:59, June 16, 2011 (UTC) :If it has to do with Vocaloid, officially, then I see no harm. Wouldn't hurt waiting for more input though... I guess. Usually people turn to facebook for these things lol -- Bunai82 (talk) 19:32, June 16, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm go for this too. And yes, do a similar thing to facebook, you'll get tons of support there. Hell, why not make a youtube video like a certain reformee does? :P O Herman 19:33, June 16, 2011 (UTC) New category: Developers I want to propose a new category: Developers. The idea for this category is for the articles dedicated to people behind the development of Vocaloid or related softwares as MikuMiku Dance, and his creator HiguchiM. I think that people deserves their place in this wiki. Besides there is a lot of interesting people that should be added as Wataru Sasaki and Hiroyuki Itoh from Crypton Future Media or Xavier Serra, professor and director of the Music Technology Group of the Universitat Pompeu Fabra, the group that developed Vocaloid. So that the idea. What do you think? Adept-eX 06:04, July 25, 2011 (UTC) :Nice idea, do you want the Category to be just Developer? Or any additional names? If none then go right ahead and create the category, also link it to Articles category. :I was trying to think of something that would work best for people like Animasa who are technically not producers in a sense of music, but has developed things that contributed to the fandom, so your idea really completed my mind racing lol. -- Bunai82 (talk) 12:30, July 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok, I did a new Infobox template for the Developers similar to the one of the Voice Providers. Also I did an image in case the developer's photo isn't available (vocaloid font style). Now I will need help for improve those articles. Adept-eX 07:32, July 29, 2011 (UTC) New background image and New Logo This wikia is improving a lot, it's getting better but I still think that the background looks a kinda plain. Today I found an old background image that I did for vocaloid web of a friend, the web didn't worked but the image is still usable This image (mozaic pattern) is a glowing cyber grid, similar to the one in the Vocaloid2 logo. If the moderators are interesed I can submit it for the wikia. The grid actually has a dark teal background, but I can change to other color like black or grey. Also if you want some help for redesign the logo of this wikia I can help, I'm quite skilled with the photoshop ;P Adept-eX 07:36, July 29, 2011 (UTC) *Um, I don't know if it's just my computer, but is the background supposed to cover the whole page? It's impossible to actually see the text of the articles against it. I thought there was supposed to be a shade of grey or something under the article text. 03:54, August 25, 2011 (UTC)Li 'Vocaloid 3 Re-Uploads to Youtube:' Not sure if I'm really allowed/supposed to post this sort of thing here so if I'm not then sorry. ^_^;; It seems that those who re-upload Vocaloid videos from NND to Youtube are moving a bit slower than usual with some of the Vocaloid 3 things (ie. More Gumi Extend than just her demos, all of Mew's new songs, VY1v3 songs, etc.). Since Youtube is easier for some non-Japanese fans to use to listento/watch Vocaloid videos it would be great if some of those users could get started soon. ^_^ (& Sorry if I'm just being impatient since the first Vocaloid3 voices were just released yesterday, I had been anticipating a flood of their new things getting re-uploaded to youtube right away. ^_^; XD) P.S. Sorry if I added a new topic incorrectly, I used the button near the top of the page for it but this doesn't seem quite right. ^_^;; Zitatchi 00:16, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :It would make more sense to create a blog entry about this. And yes, I have notice the slowness despite everything happening just yesterday. I guess we have to wait it out, it seems Western users are hesitating on Mew. -- Bunai82 (talk) 00:33, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Footnotes in the Conversion Lists I been thinking to eliminate the column "Notes" in the conversion lists and replace it with lower case footnotes at the end of the respective conversion charts, using the template 'Reflist'. The problem is that I noticed that the automatic Cite Links Labels are disabled in this wiki. Someone can do something about that? Adept-eX 23:41, November 21, 2011 (UTC) This is an archive of past discussions. Do not edit the contents of this page. If you wish to start a new discussion or revive an old one, please do so on the current talk page.